


Firefly Night

by Heronfem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Date, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's this thing that happens, with fireflies," she says about the time that he thinks maybe this date was the worst idea ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly Night

"There's this thing that happens, with fireflies," she says about the time that he thinks maybe this date was the worst idea ever. She's tall and blonde and pretty and way too good for him, and he's still not sure why he asked her out in the first place, honestly.

"A thing with fireflies?"

"Yeah." She smiles at him, reaches out. Oh god. She just took his hand. Now what? He's sweating and nervous and - "Come on, let's go watch."

They walk away from town, and he honestly doesn't know how to feel about this. Dinner had been stilted, to say the least. They hadn't had much in common except the fact that they were eating together, and even then it was hard. But now, as the diner slips away, and the town fades behind them, he feels weight slide off his shoulders. Warm wind wraps around them as her fingers tangle with his, and together they walk out into the patch of wild grasses and trees just out of town. It's a comfortable silence around them, easy and steady, and when she pulls him down to sit on the ground, he goes willingly. Her pants have embroidery on them, wildflowers, and he smiles when he sees it. She dresses loose and easy, with only a couple little pieces of jewelry to bring it all together, and she leaves her hair down. 

She bumps his shoulder with her own, smiling. "Dinner sucked."

He lets out a bark of laughter, relieved. "Yeah, it kinda did, didn't it?"

"It's okay though," she says with a wide smile. "This'll make up for it."

He raises an eyebrow at that, but he's smiling, and when the fireflies rise up and dance together, he's pretty sure he's in love. She makes him stand up and dance too, and they actually frollick through the dancing, glowing fireflies.

oOo

Three years later, John and Mary get married, and walk hand in hand to the edge of town. It's late in the evening, the sun setting on Lawrence, and it's been one of those days where everything is long and short and both and neither.

Her dress isn't very fashionable- it's actually very dated. From the 40's, the lady at the shop said, but it was dirt cheap and they needed dirt cheap, and she was beautiful in it. The hem is a little too short, there aren't any sleeves, and the train is filthy from being stuffed in a closet for years, but that's fine. She walks barefoot, tough feet padding quietly on the sidewalk. She had had shoes, but complained that they pinched. They're back at the church, awaiting a new owner in the "donated" box. The lace dress trails along with soft swishing sounds as John, in his slightly battered dress blues with the coat unbuttoned, hums a little. The ceremony had been short, the reception shorter. Neither of them had much family to attend. Just John's mother, really, and she'd left early. A few of the locals had swung in to say hi, and leave them a few assorted little gifts. It hadn't mattered though. They were happy with just themselves, these days, comfortable together. The day was for them, not for congratulations by everyone else.

They go and lay out together in the little field, Mary's head resting on his chest. 

"Dinner kinda sucked," she says quietly, and he smiles, closing his eyes. 

"Yeah, it kinda did, didn't it?" 

Dinner had been potatoes and some homemade ribs that the pastors wife had brought. They had been dry. Very, very dry.

"It's okay though," she says, spinning the ring he made for her as the fireflies start to rise up. "This makes up for it."

**Author's Note:**

> This ( http://www.millcrestvintage.com/bmz_cache/1/15850901442fd2d9951a8631916e7783.image.299x450.jpg ) is the dress I used for Mary.


End file.
